Only Hope Will Survive
by Xx.WildAtHeart.xX
Summary: Amy and Ty have split, leaving them both a loose ends. But when tradigy strikes will they find a way out?
1. Portrayed By Darkness

Chapter 1  
Her lips were blue, drained from life; almost frozen in time... Lost to that moment when silence fell; to the time when a life was shattered and simply destroyed; when the trigger was pulled, when the bullet touched her heart that was moment when a life was ruined for ever...  
A single tear, marked those short few years of memories as it slipped peacefully down her pale face escaping the harsh reality; to keep the truth hidden; untouched by life.  
Silence echoed around her tiptoeing cautiously; not wanting to unearth the truth and make it reality. As darkness fell the sound of happiness became a distant past a fantasy if you like...  
Hours went by, as life went on; until the world was woken by the sun rising above the mountains piercing the darkness, stirring the silence. The body lay their untouched by life; as the world around it awoke from its slumber.  
Beside her lay hope: a loyal friend gently nudging her willing her to stir from her world of darkness, but now the only hope still burning inside was love... Something powerful and unbroken a bond that will live forever...


	2. Burning Hope

Chapter 2  
The constant sound of hooves became a dim in the distance as it gradually became louder and stronger as it pounded the earth with power and strength; all the time becoming closer to that moment once the seconds had finished ticking when minutes had finished counting to that moment when the truth was unearthed.  
Suddenly that moment came when pounding stopped; as the silenced clawed into that now distant fantasy. As a heart wrenching cry rang out:  
"Amy!"

Ty's Point Of View  
Her face was cold and lifeless, her hair had lost its usual glow and her eyes were no longer that burning spirit inside her: instead simply distant pools of sorrow. Her pulse was draining becoming long and painful.  
I was petrified; never before had I seen her in such a state. As my tears fell; my heart pounded hitting my chest with power and determination fueled by pure love. A constant ache rattled my body, threatening me to stop, to make me useless.  
I had to get her home; to where she belonged, to her family, to the happiness that burned inside them all. My thoughts changed to Spartan; to pain he must feel, as I looked him the eye I knew that a part of him was dyeing inside; that he felt the same heartache that was pumping through my veins.  
Holding her in my arms I cried myself dry as i hoisted her up onto Spartan using his back as a bed, and with all the strength i had left i pulled myself up onto Harley, with Spartan by my side we galloped of into the forest back home...


	3. Facing The Truth

Chapter 3  
The hand on the clock ticked round oblivious to reality, as the minutes went by, the hours stacked up: people would pass and busy by; all caught up in their own tragedy. The noise around became a simple dim to Ty. People would talk others would cry and others would smile and laugh as each would await their fait.

"Ty Borden?" A nurse queried; breaking into his thoughts.  
"Yes?" He looked up hopefully,  
"Dr Marley would like to talk with you in his office?" She explained, giving a quick sympathetic smile before she moved on. Ty nodded and stood up; using everything in his power not to run into the theater and see her face to hold her hand and to avoid the truth that was waiting behind that office door...

"Ty Borden?"  
"That's me," he said with a sigh,  
"I have some news, some bad news and well just some news...", Ty nodded staring at the floor, "As you probably already know, Amy was shot; and well it took sometime to find a fix a solution if you like?" He explained before taking a deep breath and saying: "The bullet had been imbedded in her chest for over twelve hours, any longer: i'm afraid we wouldn't even be having this conversation." He said, seriously.  
"Amy means everything to me!" Ty cried; with a lump wedged firmly in his throat faltering his every word.  
"I understand, and we are doing our very best I promise you... The operation was successful and we were able to remove the bullet. There will be external scars as well as mental scars. Amy will get better, gradually over time, what happened to her is fatal and believe me i know you feel useless, but what you did when you went looking for her, you saved her life; remember that..." Ty nodded as tears fell down his face, "I warn you it won't be pretty but somewhere inside she is still there, she still loves you and to be honest that is what has kept her going to see you again. But you need to help her; to find it inside, be patient and everything will be okay." The doctor finished wiping a tear that had worked its way down his cheek. "Just stay strong; and never leave her... Okay?"  
"I promise... And thank you, I appreciate it." Ty said as he wiped yet another falling tear as he shook hands, "Thank you..."


	4. A Sympathetic Smile

Chapter 4

* * *

Ty's Point Of View

* * *

I walked into her room; expecting the worst, repeating over and over in my head Dr Marley's words. I scanned the room as my eyes dropped over her body; to the wires and the tubes, the machines that surrounded her. To the lights and the buttons that kept her alive; that kept blood plumbing through her veins.  
My heart was pounding again, that same constant ache that gripped my entire body, each time rattling my rib cage, shaking my bones. I fell back into the chair behind her; gently stroking her hand. For three hours i stayed there: there watching her, protecting her from the truth.

* * *

I looked at my watch; it was getting late. I layed back in the hard, worn hospital chair; resting my chin on my hand, sighing in content. Closing my eyes, I reached out once again for her cold, fragile hand; fiddling with the promise ring that held an eternity of memories. Each one in turn fell slowly in tear drops, falling until they were no more, simply a puddle of fantasy...

I drifted in and out of sleep each time to find yet another happy memory at the fore front of my mind, each one starting with Amy...

* * *

I stirred as lights pierced through the memories, as the sounds of alarm echoed through the room. Doctors and nurses were blocking Amy from my view as they worked intensely, all talking way to fast for me to even catch a word of hope. Instructions flew across the room, heaving with the weight of anxiety and worry...

I broke into their shouts, tears escaping my eyes:

"Wait! What are you doing!? Is she okay!?" I screamed, tears burning my face as they fell quickly and strong, down my pale cheeks. I begged for just a bit of information something that will bring me hope...

* * *

I stared down at her pale face; blinking at the hollow tubes that flowed across her face. To her fragile body, once again to the wires and the tubes that made up a web of flashing lights and beeping machines. Tears pricking sharply once again at my tired eyes.

* * *

"Mr Borden? Miss Flemming has lost her pulse, I'm afraid to say this is very serious and the next sixty seconds will determine her fate..."

* * *

Fate: great... Me and fate never really work out and now the only person that really understands me; the one that turned my life around rests in the hands of fate: she's right this is serious...

* * *

"Mr Borden?"

I nodd stirring from my thoughts,

"We have hooked her up to a life support machine in an attempt to bring her round and stable her..."

The nurse filled me in with all the details, I simply nodded, bobbing my head slowly taking everything in.

All the time more machines surrounded her, forming a barrier between her and the world...

As I stood back; utterly useless...


	5. When Hope Shows It Face

Chapter 5

* * *

Ty's Point Of View

* * *

Normal Point of view

* * *

Silence echoed around the eery hospital room, as Amy slept quietly, peacefully and still. Her body was now at rest, the pain became less intense as she layed there not yet to have woken from its slumber...

* * *

The clock ticked by hovering over 7:30 am; before moving on to next second of my life. Amy had yet to wake up after over 24 hours laying in that white room.

* * *

Ty's Point Of View

* * *

Dr Marley peered through a crack in the door; as he hesitated, hovering anxiously before breaking the silence.

"Any news"

"Same..." I sighed,

"Well..." the doctor said, hesitating over that simple word,

"I actually have some okay news!"

"Yes?" I reply hopefully,

"Well, if Amy contiues to improve, by noon we should be able to ease her of the life support machine and instead take a less serious aproach by simply feeding her oxyen. Her breathing is very steady now and I believe that she will be okay? You've got yourself a bit of a miracle girl! Hey!" I smiled, nodding in agrement.

"So... Will keep an eye on her but give it some time and everything will be okay!" he smiled, a proper smile, not a quick sympathetic smile, a genuine one that actually means something.


	6. When Old Emotions Surface

Chapter 6

* * *

Ty's Point Of View

* * *

I thanked the doctor he disapeared back to the real world. Smiling gratefully; I turned around blinking back tears of joy; as I followed the outline of her face with my finger, stopping at her slips which were soft to touch as my finger hovered over them. I lent down and kissed her, gently, being carefull not to disturb any of the tubes that ran across her pale face.

I stood back, smiling; i haven't kissed her for days now, I mean since we split. I still love her and nothing will ever change that, but are feelings were no longer equal.

* * *

I turned quickly towards the door; as thousands of thoughts swarmed round in my head all forming questions I did not know the anwser to...

Pulling out my phone I punched in Jack's number, placing it over my ear as the constant dialing tone rings.

"Hey-..."

" Ty?..."

"Amy!"

"Jack I've gotta go!"

"Ty?... You kissed me?" she stammered,

"Why?" she asked smiling,

"Ehh... Well..."I muttered under my breath, that lump rising up in my throat again,

"Ty?..."

"Because I love you Amy, thats why its cause I love you-!"

"Okay, I love you!" I cried, all my emotions surfacing all in a matter of moments.

She smiled, "I love you too..." My eyes suddenly started to burn as tears of joy slid down my face.

"But-..." I said, confused; before I was cut of,

"No Ty listen! Look I made such a huge mistake, I mean I was an idiot! And everytime you tried, everytime to attempted to save our relationship I pushed you away, and I regret that like mad! And I miss you like hell!"

"No Ty! Just listen - ..." I kissed her...

"I love you..." I said,

"But now please SHUT UP!" I cried grinning as I kissed her once more,

"Your right; talking is overated," she said, smiling are lips almost touching.

* * *

"Uh hum?" Dr Marley, interupted; hiding his grin. "Amy! I see your feeling okay?"

"Yeah I mean my chest really hurts, but apart from that I feel okay!" She said grinning at me,

"Good, good! Well we should be able to take you of the life support about noo? Your breathing is amazing! As I can see!" he smiled,

"Thanks!"I said,

"Your welcome! Now I must be of!" I nodded as he headed for the door.

"So as your feeling so good!" I said leaning in once again...

* * *

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry I haven't mentioned this in other chapters but I don't own Heartland! Only my ideas!**


	7. Slipping away

**Quick note! Please review if you want anymore chapters after this one! Once I have atleast 3 reviews I will add another chapter!**

* * *

**Amy's Point Of View**

* * *

I squinted my eyes; peering at the machines that formed a towering wall all around me. Tilting my head; I smiled at Ty. Who was rising from his slumber.

"Morning! I smiled, grinning at his messy hair,

"Morning? Its 12:00, its lunch time!" He said glancing briefly at his phone,

"Didn't Dr Marley say he would come at noon-...?" I questioned, just as the friendly doctor popped his head round the door,

"Amy! Ty! How are you both?" he asked grinning at Ty's bed hair,

"Just fine thanks!" I anwsered,

"Well looks like we can take you of, off the live support machine! You seem great! Its amazing!" the doctor cried, with his quirky smile permantly stuck on his face.

"A little 'Miracle Girl!'" Ty noted smiling proudly, as my pale cheeks turned to blushing mad ones...

* * *

**Normal Point Of View**

* * *

It was 3:00 in the afternoon and Amy had been of the life support machine for almost 3 hours now; she was doing okay with just the oxygen, but the pain in her chest had became almost unbearable.

* * *

**Amy's Point Of View**

* * *

"Ty!" I cried, hitting him with my free hand, attempting to get his attention, "Ty please help!"

"Amy, what is it? Are you okay?!" He said, rubbing his eyes,

"Its my chest, theres this throbbing pain, Ty its getting worse!" I cried, tears streaming down my cheeks,

"Okay, I'll go get help!" he promised, perfore rushing out the door.

The pain was becoming unbearable, it rattled my body, as it throbbed, punching my rib cage with every surge. I could feel it pulling me down, making me weaker and weaker as the seconds ticked by, my mind became a frenzy of thoughts and questions.

_WHAT THE HECK WAS HAPPENING TO ME!_

"Ty!" I screamed, "Ty help!", before I could scream again, the darkness engolfed me, all around me was simply a constant buzz of noise that burned in my ears. I squinted to see everyone rush in, just as I went, I slipped away into darkness...

* * *

**Please review! No next chapter unless I get 3 reviews!**


	8. A Mircale Girl

**Thanks for the reviews! Heres the next chapter!**

* * *

_**Previously On Heartland... LOL! **_

* * *

_**"Ty!" I cried, hitting him with my free hand, attempting to get his attention, "Ty please help!"**_

_**"Its my chest, theres this throbbing pain, Ty its getting worse!" I cried, tears streaming down my cheeks,**_

_**The pain was becoming unbearable, it rattled my body, as it throbbed, punching my rib cage with every surge. I could feel it pulling me down, making me weaker and weaker as the seconds ticked by, my mind became a frenzy of thoughts and questions.**_

_**WHAT THE HECK WAS HAPPENING TO ME!**_

_**"Ty!" I screamed, "Ty help!", before I could scream again, the darkness engolfed me, all around me was simply a constant buzz of noise that burned in my ears. I squinted to see everyone rush in, just as I went, I slipped away into darkness...**_

* * *

"Amy!" Ty cried, tears streaming down his cheeks! "Amy! Come on Amy!"

"Amy? Can you hear me?! Its Doctor Marley? Amy? Can you hear me!"

"Okay hook her up guys! And quick, this isn't right?" he look puzzled as he shook his head,

Ty watched as yet once again as tubes and wires fell across her body, as a frenzy of doctors piled around her, this just wasn't right...!

"Come on Amy! Please for me! Come on! Your the 'Miricale girl' remember! Hey come on, you can pull through this right?" Ty cried, trying to reasure himself as he pushed a frenzy of thoughts to the back of his mind.

* * *

_**"Your the 'Miricale girl' remember!" **__**"Your the 'Miricale girl' remember!" "Remember..."**_

* * *

___Those words echoed in Amys mind, distant but close, at the forfront of her mind, she knew they meant something that they were important, she had to pull through, she had too..._


	9. StillBorn

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Heartland! But don't worry I'm working on it!Lol!**

* * *

"Were taking her to theatre! This isn't right!" Dr Marley said, shaking his head in confusion.

"She will be okay though won't she?" Ty asked, trying to keep up with Amy as she was taken to theatre.

"She will be okay..." He said nodding before disappearing behind the theatre doors...

* * *

Hour by hour went by, the theatre doors stayed untouched, unopened. Until the sixth hour the doors where disturbed; Dr Marley slipped out, staring at the floor, fiddling with a ring on his finger, "Ty?"

"Yes?"

"Well... You see?" He hesitated,

"There was a baby- about 2 months gone,"

"I had, no idea!"

"When we got into theatre, she went into a very premature labour; the baby, it was stillborn..."

"No..."

"Does Amy know?"

"I thought we'd let you tell her that..."

Ty nodded trying to take in everything, trying to anwser the questions that were flying round his mind...

* * *

**Sorry this is short, but I wanted it to end here, and please review if you want to know what happens!**


	10. Missing

The room lay quiet, a unearthly quiet... Machines lay still, with little LED lights flashing, piercing the darkness, slicing the atmosphere, stirring the truth, part of which is yet to be unearthed...

* * *

"Amy?"

"Ty?" Amy said, squinting her eyes as the flashing lights stir the silence,

"Amy are you okay?"

"I can't feel anything, it's just numb..."

* * *

**Amy's Point Of View**

* * *

My mind was blank, no longer did thoughts swirl round, no longer did questions shoot through my head. No longer was Ty at the fore front of my mind...

"Ty theres something missing? Somethings gone!" I cried, confused scanning my limbs franticly searching for something, a hint that would anwser my question.

Ty sighed, as I stared at him searching his face for an anwser, "There was a baby..."

"I know." I said, knowing my question had already been anwsered,

"You did?" he looked up his brow scrunching up in confusion, "But?"

"Ty, Ty it dosen't matter any more, does it?" I said, flatly.

"Your right, it dosen't..." he said sighing, tears burning his eyes, "You know?"

"I do." I replied simply, knowing my fear had come true.

* * *

**Sorry another short once but again, it needed to end here.**

**Please review for next chapter!**


	11. I Will Never Ever Forget

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heartland! Just my ideas!**

* * *

**Amy's Point Of View**

* * *

"Amy?" Dr Marley's head popped around the door,

"Yes?" I relieped, looking up at the quirky doctor,

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I replied simply,

"Well okay, you should be able to go home in about 2 days, if all goes well you should be okay to leave."

"Thank you." I said nodding as he turned for the door passing Ty on the way.

"Amy, what did he say?" Ty asked anxiously,

"I can go home in two days." I replied flatly, that same numb feeling was still there, everything was just okay? Nothings great or bad just okay?

* * *

I feel so distant from the world around me, even though now with all the machines gone I no longer have a barrier from it. No longer am I protected; simply vulnerable to everything and anything, that could harm me... I know I have Ty, but... I don't know, it just doesn't feel the same anymore...

"Hey are you okay?" A worried look forming on his worn face,

"Yes I am fine Ty." anger rising in my throat, I sighed tears burning in my eyes,

"Hey," Ty said, sensing my tension, slipping his hand into mine, "everything is going to be okay! Hey?" I squeezed his hand, the tears now blurring my vision,

"Stuff okay; it better be great!" Ty laughed as; a smile pulled at the corner of my mouth for the first time in months, no longer did that numbness control me as a sudden rush of happiness swept over my body freeing it from its darkness, "I love you Ty..." I replied knowing that was the truth, and that I did love him; that doubt no longer edged away at my mind, it was a thing of the past; distant no longer the present. I knew from then on everything was going to be okay or even more: absolutely fabulous, that this too will become a thing of the past no longer will it rule my life, I have to look to the future. It is something that has framed my life, it has made me: me...

It is something I will never ever forget...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this! I'm sad to say this story is now complete! But... If you would like a sequel them please review!**


End file.
